Through A Glass Darkly
by NeoPenWarrior
Summary: Harry Potter's soul merges with the shard of Voldemort's soul inside him. Now, he is on a quest for power and revenge that will test all those whom he calls friends and enemies. Loyalties will shift, alliances will be struck, and friendships will be both forged and broken. There can be only one Dark Lord of the wizarding world and, either way, he does not share power.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter. Takes place post-HBP.

Through A Glass Darkly

by

NeoPenWarrior

Chapter One: Becoming

Harry leaned against the bathroom sink. Beads of sweat dripped down his pale flesh and his eyes were bloodshot. Something was terribly wrong. His muscles seized and he had to fight to keep himself upright. He found it harder and harder to draw breath with each passing moment. The lighting bolt scar on his forehead felt as if it were about to split open and strange images flashed behind his eyelids every time he blinked.

The images were like those he saw across his link to Voldemort, but they were not of the present. In the midst of his agony, Harry recognized certain images as the Dark Lord's memories he viewed in the pensive with Dumbledore. The young wizard bit back a scream as his gut felt like it were on fire. The flames moved across his body, spreading to his chest and legs simultaneously. He could not stand any longer and fell to the floor.

He was bombarded with the memories of Lord Voldemort as his body convulsed and twitched. He opened his mouth to scream, but his throat closed and only a harsh wheeze escaped. The flames underneath his skin licked their way along his neck and up into his face. The images were constant now and each one burned itself into his psyche.

Tears pooled in his eyes and spilled over, dripping to the floor. The pain had reached heights that he thought impossible. Harry's back arched as a black aura radiated out from within him. It slowly wrapped itself around his thrashing body until none of Harry was left visible. After a few moments, the aura withdrew back into the body from which it came.

Harry laid still for a time afterward. Finally, he rose using the sink to prop himself up. His vision was blurry. He reached up and took off his glasses. The world was now clear.

Tossing the useless things aside, he gazed into the mirror. He cocked his head to the side curiously. His skin had become deathly pale and burgundy irises stared back at him. Harry looked at his hands and noticed that his fingernails had blackened. He strummed them for a moment and stretched his muscles. Satisfied with his renewed mobility, he returned to the mirror. He moved his hair back to look at his forehead and he smiled.

The scar was nowhere to be seen.

"An unexpected development," Harry muttered to himself.

Voldemort's memories were his now. Not just of events, but every piece of the Dark Lord's vast reservoir of knowledge; at least up until that fateful night at Godric's Hollow. Harry understood now what had happened to him. Voldemort had marked him as his equal and, in so doing, created another holocrux. A piece of Tom Riddle's soul had resided within him all his life.

That soul had now somehow merged with his own.

He did not understand exactly how it had happened. It was irrelevant now. The fact of the matter was that it had happened and he was a changed man; born-again as it were. He was still Harry Potter, or at least, he still considered himself as such. Yet, along with his eyes, his perception had also changed.

His thoughts and emotions were tinged with a darkness which could have only come from the shard of Voldemort's soul. Things occurred to him in new and unfamiliar ways. He considered his options and knew there was no going back from the transformation which had taken place within his being. His very essence had been corrupted and no amount of 'love' could change it.

With that thought, his mind wondered to Ginny Weasley. He felt warmth flood his chest. Even with the merger of his and Voldemort's souls, he still retained his feelings for the lovely redhead. To approach her now or to abandon all hope of a relationship, was a dilemma which briefly crossed his mind. He decided that he would give it some thought. He had distanced himself from her at Dumbledore's funeral in order to protect her, but that was before he had been corrupted. Now, his feelings were telling him to claim her despite the risks.

A very selfish spirit possessed him and his thoughts turned to his relatives. They had abused him, treated him like a house elf, and tried to crush the might of magic out of him. His blood boiled and he seethed in his hatred for them for a few minutes. Images of how to exact his vengeance upon them floated across his mind and he decided that for all the misery they had inflicted on him, he would return tenfold.

Harry made his way back to his room. It was still dark out and the Dursleys would be asleep. He went over to his desk and picked up his wand. Since he was supposed to be leaving with the Order of the Phoenix in a few days, they had allowed him to pack his things and keep them in his room. The wand resonated with him in a way that it never had before, as if acknowledging his merger with its brother's wielder.

The Ministry's tracker disintegrated with a forceful push of dark magic. His wand hummed, almost in appreciation. He conjured himself a set of black robes. They would do for now, until he could procure proper vestments. It was time to wake his cousin.

Soundlessly, he made his way into Dudley's room. He locked the door and cast a silencing charm. Standing over the bed, Harry watched his cousin sleep. He smirked as he raised his wand and hissed,

"Crucio,"

Dudley's eyes snapped open and a wail of pain tore out of his mouth. His body convulsed and twitched, much like Harry's had done earlier. Only, there would be no transformation for Dudley; no indwelling of power to save him from his cousin's retribution. A cacophony of screams and a symphony of pleas for mercy played around Harry; a charming melody.

After what seemed like an eternity to Dudley, Harry relinquished his curse and allowed the boy a momentary respite. Harry's cousin was unable to move or speak, so pleaded with his eyes for clemency.

There would be none.

As Harry exited the room, he cast a cleansing spell to do away with Dudley's blood from his face and robes. It had been...satisfying...to take his life. Harry felt powerful for the first time since he learned he was a wizard. Never again would he fall prey to the machinations of others. He would not allow anyone to make him feel helpless like he had all his life.

Which led him to his aunt and uncle. They had made him feel powerless, unloved, unwanted, and unworthy of affection. They called him and his kind freaks. The irony was almost funny.

Almost.

He entered their room. They were cuddled together. Expressions that radiated comfort, love, and security adorned their faces. Harry's blood boiled again; burgundy eyes glowed with malice.

He directed his wand at Petunia and cast the Imperious curse. She rose quietly, careful not to wake Vernon, and went downstairs. After she left, Harry cast a binding spell on Vernon and approached his uncle. He extended his hand covering the man's mouth and nose.

Vernon's eyes popped open and he thrashed his head about wildly, attempting to free himself. Harry gazed down at him with contempt. The lack of air was taking its toll on Vernon as his movements became more lethargic. Just as he was about to pass out, Harry lifted his hand.

"I am afraid you will not be getting off that easy," his nephew spat.

Petunia returned, holding a kitchen knife in her hand. Vernon started to scream, but was cut off as Harry's hand wrapped around his throat. He motioned Petunia over to them and ordered her to cut out her husband's tongue. She began her work and, in short order, Vernon was rendered speechless. Blood threatened to drown him, but a wave of Harry's wand ensured that such an outcome was impossible.

"Aunt Petunia," Harry spoke. She turned to look at him. "I know you are still with us, experiencing every moment of this. I want you to understand what it is like to feel helpless. I want you to understand the way you made me feel since I was a child. You and your husband do not deserve the happiness you shared in each other while you sapped that same happiness out of an innocent boy. Now, kill him. Stab him over and over again until he is dead."

She did just that. Muffled screams and gurgling of blood filled the room until finally, Harry and his aunt were left alone together in the silence.

"Your son is dead," Harry stated in a matter-of-fact tone. He released her from the curse and she fell to the floor in tears. "Now you know what it means to be helpless, to be powerless, with no one left who loves you. I grant you this gift of empathy, now take it to the grave. Avada Kedavra."

A flash of green light and it was all over.

Harry went downstairs into the living room and sat on the couch. He wept. The part of him that was still that little boy cried over his lost innocence and mourned the life that he could have lived had his parents not been killed. Soon, his tears dried and his face became as stone. He stood and said his goodbyes to that child.

Any dreams he had previously entertained about living the life of a normal wizard, were quite hopelessly dashed by the intermingling of his and Voldemort's soul. His desires now veered in a new direction; one marked by power and revenge. The Dursley's were just the first of many. He thought of one wild-haired, female death eater in particular.

Then he thought of Voldemort. If he were honest with himself, he felt grateful to the Dark Lord for releasing him from the bonds of light, though Riddle was unaware of what he had done. Having his knowledge and memories, he sympathized with Voldemort's actions and respected them. Yet, Harry had now become a powerful dark wizard in his own right and every bit the Dark Lord's equal.

There could be only one Dark Lord of the wizarding world and, either way, he would not share power.

For now, when the Order arrived, he would be far away from Number Four Private Drive. He thought for a moment and decided he would seek out Hermione. He would need her intellect and, hopefully, her loyalty in the coming days.

That would be easier said than done.

There was a list of other friends and potential allies, but given his new essence, he knew it would take a great deal of convincing and even that did not guarantee their fealty. Then he thought of the Death Eaters. They were technically his just as much as they were Voldemort's. All except for Lestrange; she would have her reward.

Harry retrieved his belongings and sorted the junk from the useful. Then with one last look at his old cupboard under the stairs, he disappeared in a wisp of black smoke.


	2. Non-Negotiable

A/N: I would like to thank everyone for the reviews. I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter Two: Non-Negotiable

Harry Potter drifted through Diagon Alley. He brushed pass the crowds which were clambering to purchase supplies for the next year of Hogwarts. His hood was enchanted to obscure his face from even the most curious passerby. Before, he would have been nervous among so many witches and wizards; his fame being what it was. Now, he marveled at how he could have been so foolish not to use their irrational devotion and hostility to his own purposes.

Unfortunately, he was on serious business and could not afford to toy with the unwashed masses. Gringotts awaited and he would not keep the goblins waiting. He needed access to Bellatrix Lestrange's vault. A great boon to having all the knowledge of Lord Voldemort was knowing exactly where he hid his other horcruxes. Today, Helga Hufflepuff's cup would be destroyed and he would be one step closer to victory in his, as of yet, undeclared war for the dark throne.

Indeed, this would be a war. The cloak and dagger approach would only work for so long. He would need an army. His previous self's plan of hunting down and destroying all the horcruxes, while admirable from a tactical point-of-view (hence his presence in the alley), would still mean nothing if he could not get passed an army of well-trained dark witches and wizards, much less Voldemort himself and kill him.

Harry felt some trepidation. Without allies, he would fall quickly despite his power and knowledge being equal to Voldemort. Throw enough bodies at a problem and it will eventually be solved; Riddle was not lacking in bodies.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, he entered the wizarding bank and approached the goblin he recognized as Griphook.

"It has been awhile Griphook," Harry said removing his hood. "I trust that you have been well."

Even with his altered appearance, it seemed that the goblin knew who he was. Though the magical creature seemed surprised that Harry remembered him.

"Mr. Potter, what can I do for you?"

"We should speak in private," Harry replied. "Do you have an unoccupied office available?"

Griphook was puzzled, but nodded."We do. May I ask what this is about?"

"Once we are alone."

The goblin glanced around and noticed the interested faces of his coworkers. Even the ones that were busy with transactions gave him a few curious sideways looks. He knew he would have to answer for this, but he felt a terrible fear from just being in the presence of Harry Potter. Something had changed in the boy, and it radiated out from within him, threatening to choke the air out of Griphook's lungs. So, he turned and motioned for the young wizard to follow him.

Harry smirked and nodded his acquiescence. He heard whispers coming from some of the witches and wizards that had overheard their conversation and glimpsed his new form. This was good. After all, any rumors that they began to spread would cause fear, confusion, and, in some instances, admiration. Harry's power would thereby be increased and potential allies would have their ears tickled by the stories told about him.

As they entered the room, Harry immediately cast several anti-listening charms. He made the curtains on all the windows close and had a seat at the table. Griphook trembled slightly, but tried to retain his composure.

"Now Griphook, down to business," the dark wizard motioned for the goblin to take a seat. It was more of an order than a suggestion and Griphook understood this. He was a proud goblin that did not bow to a wizard master, but his self-preservation instincts told him to do as Harry wanted. "I will cut right to the chase. I want you to help me enter the vault of the Lestrange family. There is an item within it that is of dire importance to me and will aid in the downfall of the Dark Lord Voldemort. I know that you have obligations to this bank and to your people."

"To do such a thing is just shy of treason, Mr. Potter," Griphook said warily.

"I respect that," Harry said folding his hands in front of him. "I would argue though, that refusing to help me would be far more dangerous than a small bit of subterfuge toward your brethren."

"How so?"

"Well, there is the fact that I would have to kill you," Harry stated evenly. Griphook tensed at this, but did not interrupt. "It would be an unfortunate thing to have to do, you understand. If you were to help me though, I would have use for you and I could make you powerful indeed." Harry watched the goblin for a reaction and, receiving none, he continued, "Still, if you are committed unto death to the defense of your people's integrity, then consider the consequences of Voldemort rising to power. Do you honestly think that he will leave your people independent?"

"Our people would rather die than serve any wizard, much less him," Griphook replied.

"Perhaps, but then again, perhaps not," Harry smiled. "You have had to notice the changes that Gringotts has undergone recently. It is subtle, but Voldemort is already strengthening his grip on your bank. You say that to help me is 'just shy of treason'? Then what is it when your directors take their orders from the Dark Lord himself?"

Griphook seemed deep in thought and did not answer. He had seen the changes, but refused to acknowledge that they could be at the behest of Voldemort. If the directors of Gringotts had thrown in their hats with the Death Eaters, then they were guilty of a very grievous crime. Then he had another thought and voiced it to the dark wizard across from him,

"How do I know that, once you defeat him, you will not betray us?"

"You don't," Harry chuckled. Griphook's eyes widened. "Have no fear, I need allies and it is difficult to keep people loyal if you do not honor your agreements. As long as our business does not go south, my word is gold. I am sure you can appreciate that."

"You are not giving me a choice," Griphook stated.

"No, I suppose I'm not."

"If I help you, I have your word then that my people will remain free once it is all over?"

"That and more, my dear Griphook," Harry leaned back and studied the goblin. "I know of what lies in the Lestrange vault. I can deal with their defenses. All I need is for you to open the door; that is all."

Griphook sighed and stood. "Then we should be on our way, Mr. Potter."

Harry rose and removed his charms. They left the office and made their way down into the vaults. The cart ride had no affect on Harry as he calmly sat watching the blur of the tunnels pass by. His thoughts turned to Ginny and he imagined her tending the flowers in the Weasley garden. He thought about the sunlight reflecting off of her red hair and the way it would make her pale skin glow with warmth. In his daydream, she looked up at him in surprise. Then she smiled brightly and rushed toward him for an embrace when suddenly Harry was pulled from his musings by the jarring of the cart reaching its destination.

He let out a low sigh as he stood and stepped onto the platform. Griphook walked over to the door of the Lestrange vault and looked back at Harry. The wizard nodded and folded his arms. A swipe of the goblin's finger and the door opened to a large treasure room filled with gold, precious jewels, and dark artifacts that seemed to resonate with Harry's spirit.

Harry knew how foolish it would have been to touch anything in the room other than his objective, so he motioned for Griphook to stay back and he made his way inside. He saw the cup sitting on a pedestal at the end of the room, then he heard a rumbling growl. He stepped back and a column of fire passed over where he had been standing. He turned his head and saw the dragon that guarded the Lestrange vault glaring at him, preparing to breathe another torrent of flames.

Harry raised his wand and a magical barrier appeared. A bout of flames smashed against the shield. The dragon thundered toward him and before it could attack again, Harry vanished and reappeared behind the vault's guardian. He avoided the beast attempting to strike him with its tail. The wizard frowned in annoyance and stepped back to avoid another attack.

Any offensive magic that Harry used would be near worthless due to the dragon's high resistance to spells. He ducked another burst of fire and rolled out of the way of the creature's claws. He thought about a way to escape this predicament, and remembered the curse that the Lestranges had placed on their treasure. If anyone other than a member of the Lestrange family touched the coins in the vault they would immediately begin to multiply until they crushed the would-be thief.

A plan formed and he set about to put it in motion. A black wisp of smoke formed underneath Harry's feet and he began to rise into the air using the spell that Voldemort had created for unaided flight. Dodging another column of flames, he levitated a single coin from the ground and brought it close to his hand. He flew around, avoiding the dragon's attacks as they came. He just needed the right opening.

Then, the dragon roared in anger. Harry quickly brushed his finger across the coin and sent it straight into the dragon's mouth. Suddenly, the creature began to sputter and cough. It hacked several times until galleons began pouring out. Then they fell out of its nose. Its other orifices followed suit.

Harry watched in satisfaction as the dragon's hide ripped open and galleons spilled onto the chamber floor. The beast fell to the ground and died. With that, Harry turned and walked over to the pedestal where Helga Hufflepuff's cup awaited. He could feel the soul shard within the cup pulsate as he grew closer. It seemed to be in a panic as the magical energies surrounding the horcrux began vibrating faster and faster with each footstep.

The dark wizard glanced around at all the treasures and dark artifacts that lay in the Lestrange vault and thought it a pity what he was about to do. Harry raised his wand and pointed it at the cup. Flames erupted and engulfed the horcrux. He thought he could hear screaming. He watched as the cup melted within the flames until there was nothing left.

Satisfied that the blow had been struck, he turned and made his way back to the door where Griphook stared in amazement. Harry smiled at the goblin and motioned for him to close the door. As the door closed, the last thing that could be seen was the flames Harry created morphing into a large basilisk that began to rampage about the vault.

"Thank you for your cooperation," Harry said as they rode the cart back to the surface. The goblin huffed.

"Usually thanks comes for deeds not coerced."

"I am merely being polite. Just because I am blackmailing you does not mean I have to be rude about it."

The goblin blinked and shook his head. The remainder of the ride passed in silence as Harry returned to his daydreams. Once they had reached the surface and returned to the lobby, Harry faced Griphook and whispered,

"Remember our agreement, Griphook. Once all is said and done, I will leave your people independent and grant you power like you have never known."

"Otherwise, you'll kill me," the goblin deadpanned. Harry laughed, causing some stares from both goblin and wizard alike.

"Goodbye Griphook. Until we meet again," with that the young wizard made his way out of the bank. Once outside, he heard several gasps and smirked before apparating away.

He appeared in a small muggle suburb where Hermione lived with her family. It was almost night with only a small amount of pinkish light outlining the clouds. Harry found the house easily enough as the Grangers advertized their dentist office with a small sign in the yard. He approached the door and unlocked it with a flick of his wand.

Inside, the Grangers were sitting on a sofa watching some sitcom on the television. They had not heard him enter and he looked around for Hermione. She must have been upstairs. Deciding that he did not want even the remote possibility of being interrupted, he cast a deep sleep on her parents, which only he would be able to wake them from. He walked into the kitchen and made up some tea.

As the kettle whistled, he heard Hermione descend the stairs. Shortly afterward, she opened the kitchen door with her wand drawn. Harry, who had poured them both a cup, turned and smiled at his old friend. She froze and confusion crossed her face.

"Harry?"

"Good evening, Hermione," he said setting the cups down on the table. "Please have a seat, we have much to discuss." When she did not move, he sighed and took his seat. "This will go a lot smoother if you will just relax. I am not here to harm you or your parents."

"What did you do to them?" Hermione asked cautiously. She did recognize Harry, but only barely. His pale skin and red eyes were reminiscent of Voldemort. She was certain that if Voldemort wanted to get to her, he could simply enter and kill her family. There would be no need for this ruse.

"They are merely asleep," Harry replied taking a sip from his cup. "I will wake them when I leave."

"What happened to you?" Hermione sat down and when Harry motioned for her to drink her tea she refused.

"Don't be afraid, the tea is simply to help calm your nerves. I could get you some chocolate if you prefer."

"No thank you,"

"Very well, your loss," he shrugged. "As to what happened to me, that is an interesting tale indeed. It seems that on the night Voldemort killed my parents, he accidentally created another horcrux when he attempted to kill me." Hermione had a bad feeling about where this was heading. "You see, a shard of Voldemort's soul was placed inside me."

"You are one of Voldemort's horcruxes?"

"Were," Harry corrected. "Somehow, the shard of Voldemort's soul merged with my soul."

Hermione paled and she reluctantly took a sip of her tea. She felt a wave of calm wash over her and nodded. She had rightly assumed he had laced it with a calming draught. He smiled at her.

"So are you Harry Potter or Lord Voldemort?"

"Both," he said. "I still feel like Harry Potter. I still consider you a friend and not a mudblood. I have retained a great deal of what makes me Harry, but at the same time I have all these memories, emotions, and desires that are definitely Voldemort's."

"This is a lot to take in Harry,"

"Imagine how I feel, Hermione," Harry took another sip. "Suddenly I can do things I've never been able to do before, cast spells that take years to master, and I have desires and ambitions that probably will make you cringe."

"Are you evil?" Hermione asked.

"There is no good, nor evil, there is only power and those too weak to seek it," He replied quoting the Dark Lord. "I am beyond good and evil, but I am a dark wizard now, make no mistake about that." Hermione then asked the question that was on her mind since they began their discussion.

"What do you want from me, Harry?"

"Your friendship," he replied. "I want what we have always had. I also need an inner circle of advisers and I would like for you to join me in that capacity."

"You have all the knowledge of Voldemort," Hermione stated. "Surely you do not need me, or anyone to advise you."

"Voldemort is intelligent and knowledgeable in many things, but he is not omniscient and neither am I. I will have need of several fresh perspectives."

"Are you planning on ruling the world or something?"

"Nothing quite so ambitious," Harry smirked. "At least not yet, I have plans to make wizarding Britain a better place for pure-bloods, muggleborns, and half-bloods alike. I will need allies, though. I want you as both an ally and a friend. Understand this however, I would be neglecting our friendship without saying this much, I will have to take several steps that will necessitate amoral, and even, immoral actions. Things that you may find abhorrent. I have already."

Hermione felt heavy and took another sip of her tea. She felt better and looked at Harry long and hard before saying anything else. He had certainly changed. His appearance proved as much. The radical detachment from his old self's views did startle her.

"I don't know, Harry," Hermione replied. "I have a hard time thinking that I could be okay with some of the things that you are hinting at having to do."

"Hermione, I do not want to have to threaten you, but I do want you at my side," Harry stated as he stood and made his way behind her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned down to her ear. "Truth be told, my offer is non-negotiable." He felt her shiver. He reached down and brought her cup to her lips. She took a drink, knowing that she did not really have a choice. "I am the only one that can wake your parents from their sleep, so do think it over before rejecting me." He moved away and allowed her to stand to face him.

"Harry, please don't leave them like this," Hermione pleaded. He motioned for her to follow him and they entered the living room.

"If you join me, I will not have to," Harry said.

"I..."

"I will tell you what," the dark wizard smiled deviously. "I see that you will need some time to think about this." He raised his wand and waved it over the Grangers. When nothing happened, Hermione rushed to their sides and glared at him. "A delayed reaction. They will wake when I leave, but if you decide that you do not want to join me, they will go back to sleep and I will not wake them again. I would choose carefully if I were you Hermione."

He watched as tears began to pool in her eyes and, for a split-second, felt his heart seize. He hated having to coerce his friend like this, but he would do what needed to be done. He would set her at ease when she finally came around. He was certain that she would not allow her parents to fall back into their slumber once they awakened.

With a sigh, he knelt down and stroked her cheek fondly. She flinched, afraid of what he might do. She was surprised when he leaned in and kissed her cheek. She looked at him and saw a shadow of the old Harry Potter's smile.

Then it was gone in a column of black smoke.

She heard yawning coming from her parents and watched as they woke. Her mum and dad looked at her groggily and asked her how long they had been asleep. She did not reply. She simply came up to them and enveloped them in a tight embrace one after the other. They seemed confused, but pleased with their daughter's sudden affection. They did not know, and Hermione would never tell them, that they were still in grave danger from a curse cast by her best friend.


	3. Binding

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter Three: Binding

Harry watched the Weasley's go about their daily routine as he sat on a tree branch outside the bounds of the Burrow's protective wards. The sun was high; it was probably noon. He had cast a powerful listening charm the night before, and had been listening to the conversations between members of the redheaded clan.

The talk mostly consisted of how the Order of the Phoenix had gone to pick Harry up from his relatives and found them murdered. Now that he was missing, they were fretting over themselves to think of places he could be or who could have taken him. Truth was, for the past few days since his conversation with Hermione, he had been at Godric's Hollow. The place had been in dire need of repair and, with a few alterations, would make an excellent home and base of operations. A renewed Fidelius charm would see that he and his allies remained undisturbed while there.

He had also felt the need to visit his parents' graves. It had been uncomfortable as he stood there not really knowing what to say. So, he simply contemplated his life and theirs before placing a wreath of various purple and white flowers in between their headstones. With his state of mind being what it was, he decided to visit Ginny and hopefully find solace in her.

Which brought him to watching the Burrow for a chance to catch Ginny by herself. He listened as they discussed what the Order planned to do with what little of Harry's possessions remained at Private Drive. He felt a pang of shame when they mentioned that Hedwig had been outside his window, waiting to be let in. She had been out hunting and, with everything that had happened that night, Harry had forgotten about her.

Ginny had apparently put her foot down when they had wanted to take his snowy owl. She now had Hedwig in her room, waiting for when Harry would be found. He was grateful to her for that.

He perked up when Molly and Arthur stated that they wanted to take the family to Diagon Alley; both for school supplies and to take their minds off of the possible whereabouts of their 'honorary' Weasley. Then he became even more interested when Ginny said that she would rather stay home. The family debated back and forth with her, but she would not budge. She insisted that she needed time alone and would not be much company since she was distraught over Harry's disappearance. Eventually, after some screaming and crying, the Weasley family relented and soon Ginny was alone.

Burgundy eyes watched curiously as Ginny made her way over to a tree stump at the edge of the property. She tapped it three times with her wand and the stump opened like a chest. Inside was a small stack of books that she lifted out and set on top of the stump. Then, she conjured a training dummy and opened one of the books. As she read, she practiced several wand movements before turning to the dummy with a look of determination.

She fired several spells and the dummy was torn to shreds before reforming. Harry's eyes widened. Those were dark curses!

"How interesting," Harry whispered, smiling. He slid off the branch and landed soundlessly. He approached the wards and they allowed him through as he did not intend to harm any of the Weasleys. Unless, of course, they gave him reason to.

Thankfully, wards did not protect against counterfactuals.

Ginny was focused on her exercises and did not see Harry approach. He watched her with some appreciation for her technique; unrefined as it was. He looked through the stack and recognized a couple of titles as books that Voldemort had read when he was a student at Hogwarts. He picked up the book that she was using and read the entry she had marked. He grinned.

"Well, you have been quite naughty Ginny," he stated. He stepped to the side, narrowly avoiding a curse. He glanced up and the redhead gasped.

"Harry?" Ginny asked breathless. "I'm so sorry, I thought..."

Then she noticed his skin, his eyes, lack of glasses, and lack of scar.

"You thought what, Ginny?" Harry asked. "Had I been one of your family members, how would you have explained yourself?"

"I..."

A shriek cut her off and Harry turned to look behind him. A garden gnome had been hit with the curse intended for him; its flesh dripped down its face until only a skull remained. The gnome's body fell and its skull rolled away, stopping at Harry's feet. The dark wizard gave the young Weasley a blank stare. She had the decency to blush.

"Well," Harry said. "That happened."

"Sorry,"

"No need, I am unharmed and I admire your ability to cast such a spell. Speaking of which, when did your flirtation which dark magic begin?"

"I'll show you mine, if you show me yours," Ginny replied. "What happened to you?"

"Perhaps this conversation would be better had over a light lunch and some tea," Harry reached out and offered his hand to her. She hesitated and he smiled. "I would never harm you Ginny. It is me and if you will allow me, I may be able to put you at ease...or not. I am unsure how you will respond to what I have to say," she took his hand.

"So am I,"

"Then we will be unsure together," Harry laughed and Ginny smiled.

They made their way inside and Ginny quickly fixed them a couple of sandwiches and a kettle of tea. As she moved around the kitchen, Harry admired her beauty. He felt a small tinge of red grace his cheeks. He scowled at himself. That would simply not be becoming of a future dark lord. So, he waited until she was finished and hummed in contentment as she sat at the table.

Ginny smiled at the young wizard across from her. She had noticed his embarrassment and was glad to know that, whatever had happened to him, he was still her Harry on some level.

"Thank you for keeping Hedwig for me," Harry shook his head. "I'm sure she is furious."

"She'll just be glad to see you again," Ginny said. "So, why don't you tell me what happened?"

Harry proceeded to relate to her everything that had happened. He briefly considered omitting the murders of his relatives and his blackmailing Hermione, but he simply could not bring himself to lie to her. If she was to love him, then she would love him as he was. She had sat in silence as he spoke; deep in thought. When he finished, she sighed and doodled on the table with her fingernail for a couple of minutes.

"I've been practicing dark magic since my first year at Hogwarts," she admitted. "Well, the end of my first year anyway."

"After I saved you in the Chamber of Secrets?"

"Yes," Ginny's lips tightened. "You know that I was possessed by the diary. It was my first taste of dark magic. After I was released, I wanted more."

"How did you satisfy your need?" Harry asked. "I can't imagine that Molly and Arthur would be supportive of your new found hobby."

"No," Ginny replied. "As I said, I wanted more of the feelings I had when Tom possessed me. So, I slowly started researching. I used Fred and George as a distraction so I could get into the Restricted Section in the library. They never knew what it was that I was really doing. They just thought I was looking for a thrill, which they were happy to accommodate."

Harry smiled at that.

"They were probably just happy to wreak merry havoc," he chuckled. Ginny giggled.

"Soon, opportunities to sneak into the Restricted Section became scarce, with Sirius escaping, the Triwizard Tournament, Umbridge's Inquisition, dating you, and plan ol' lack of time. I had to keep up with the regular classwork as well. It got pretty grueling sometimes."

"I can imagine," Harry said taking her hand in his. She blushed, but continued with her story.

"So, in between school years, I would get the twins to help me sneak off when we went to Diagon Alley. I'd take what little I could get up and buy one book on dark magic from Knockturn Alley's various bookshops," She frowned. "That is why my collection is still so small."

"Small, yet impressive," Harry commented. "A few of your books are books that Voldemort himself read while he was still learning."

"It's almost maddening," Ginny said, looking into his eyes. "I crave dark magic. There are times where I think of nothing else."

Harry smirked. He pushed a little bit of his aura toward her and watched in satisfaction as she trembled slightly. A little more and she grabbed the edge of the table.

"Is something wrong?" He asked innocently. Her breathing had become unsteady and she shook her head in confusion.

"That feels..."

"Yes?"

"That feels like Tom," Ginny groaned as her body was flooded with Harry's aura. "Harry...please...I'm baring my soul to you."

"Indeed," Harry said, rising. He closed the distance between the redhead and himself, embracing her to his chest. She looked up at him in awe, as if seeing him for the first time. Dark magic swirled around them, causing a rush of electricity to shoot through Ginny's body. Her hair stood on end and goosebumps ran across her skin.

"What are you doing?"

"I am claiming you," Harry brushed his lips against hers. "You are mine Ginerva Weasley. Now and forever. I was afraid of you being hurt before, but I am more powerful than I could have imagined. You crave dark magic? I can give it to you. I can train you to use the blackest of curses and you can aid me in this war that is to come."

"I refuse to be anyone's puppet," Ginny said defiantly.

"Puppet?" Harry laughed. "No, certainly not that!"

Their lips met again. This time the kiss deepened and Ginny gave herself over the power that raged through her. A million thoughts rose up against what Harry was doing to her, but as quickly as they rose, they were crushed in a cascade of darkness. Then images and thoughts flooded her mind. Harry was pouring the whole of himself into her!

On Harry's end, Ginny's thoughts, feelings, and memories were flowing through his mind. Their spirits were becoming intertwined and their souls touched. They heard the sound of glass shattering and wood splitting apart. Ginny clutched at Harry's robes. He pulled her tighter against him.

Soon, the vortex of darkness encasing them dissipated and they were left in a simple embrace. Ginny rested her head against Harry, not daring to move for fear that she would fall. Harry ran his fingers through her hair. A new level of awareness now existed between them.

"I know you...I mean...I _really_ know you," Ginny said breathlessly.

"As I said, I claimed you as my own," Harry replied, smiling. "I didn't just want it to be one sided though, so I opened up the channel between our essences. Now, I am yours as well."

"I've never felt anything like this," the redhead laughed. "I feel...words cannot describe what I'm feeling right now, but I do know that I love you Harry Potter, more than anything."

"Words are superfluous," Harry kissed her and she melted. "You know I love you, Ginny."

"That is what separates you from Tom," Ginny said. "Even as dark as your emotions are, they are pure and sincere." She closed her eyes. "You've ruined me, Harry. If there was any chance I could be cured of my addiction to darkness..."

"Does this trouble you?"

"No, part of me just wishes that I had a choice,"

"I'm sorry, my dear," Harry stroked her cheek and smiled sadly. "but once you revealed that particular side of yourself to me, I had to exploit it; you do understand though. I made sure of that."

"That you did,"

A pleasant silence settled between them. Ginny looked around them and sighed. The windows were shattered. Glass and wood were scattered around them like a halo of destruction. She did not know how much damage was done to the Burrow, but she knew that it would take some time to repair, even with magic.

"I have no plans to leave you here," Harry stated.

"I know," Ginny grinned. "Still, I feel bad about leaving my family like this."

"Come," Harry approached the stairs. "Let's get Hedwig and make our way to Godric's Hollow. They will be fine without you, at least for now. We will see them again, I assure you."

Ginny gathered her supplies. There was no need to let her family know about her hobby yet. She thought that she would allow them to believe in their daughter's innocence until it became absolutely necessary to reveal herself to them.

When she made it to her room, Harry had Hedwig on his arm, stroking her feathers soothingly and whispering something to her. The owl hooted softly, pleased to be with her master once again. Harry looked at Ginny and for a brief instant, it was as if things were back to normal. The dark wizard's smile was infectious and Ginny returned it full force.

"I am sending Hedwig to Hermione to wait for her answer," Harry said. "Hopefully, she will respond soon. Until then, there are plans that need to be put into motion."

"I will help in anyway I can,"

"You will have your part to play, my love." Harry gave Hedwig one final stroke of his fingers before sending her off to Hermione. "Ginny, I have to make sure you understand what will be required in this war that is to come."

"I am ready, Harry."

"Are you? Are you ready to have to murder those who oppose us? I'm not just referring to Death Eaters. I'm talking about our friends who we either can't persuade or refuse to be persuaded. The people we've known and loved...including your own family if it should come to that. I've connected you to me without your choice, but I am giving you this choice. You do not have to participate in that way if you do not think you can."

Ginny huffed and narrowed her eyes at Harry. She folded her arms across her chest.

"Harry, you should know through our bond that I am prepared to kill and die for you. Would hurting those I love be indescribably terrible? Yes. Will I if necessary? Also, yes. For you and because I cannot resist the call of the darkness. Not just the darkness that you placed in me, but that I had already given into long before this. So stop being so noble; it doesn't suit you, not now."

Harry seized her into his arms and kissed her with all the passion he could muster. Electricity passed between them once again and an exchange of emotions neither would have been able to describe flowed through them. They separated and shared a knowing look. There would not and could not be secrets between them. Everything they were was laid out on the table.

"I am sorry if I upset you, but some parts of me have refused to die, including a certain nobility in my character; at least, in regards to you."

"This bond we share. It was not established out of nobility, but out of your own desire to have me. If you can, cast that part of you aside. I do not need it. I am yours in every sense, so you do not have to ask me anything. All you have to do is say it and it will be done by my choice. Even without the bond, I would have chosen this and I do choose it."

"Binding you to me certainly made it an easier choice to make, I am sure," Harry laughed, returning to himself. "Thank you."

"You're most definitely welcome, Harry," Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned forward, placing a chaste kiss on his cheek. "Now, all that is out of the way. Take me away from here. It's time to move on and I'm ready to begin this new life."

"As you wish," Harry closed his eyes and smiled. A black mist began to form around their feet. It slowly encircled them, caressing Ginny lovingly as it rose. Soon they were encased in it and it lingered for a brief moment before suddenly vanishing them away.

When the Weasleys returned later that day, they found the Burrow broken and empty.


	4. What the Future Holds

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter Four: What the Future Holds

Hermione's toes brushed through blades of grass as she absently swung in the swing in her backyard. She was deep in thought. Hedwig had left a few hours ago with her reply to Harry. It had been one word: yes.

She sighed and looked toward her home. Her parents were at work. Harry had not left her with much of a choice. She had enjoyed the past few days simply being with them, knowing that at any moment Harry could take them away from her if he wanted to. He had seemed reluctant to do it, but with his new personality, she was not sure exactly what he was capable of. She hated unknown variables.

She felt a chill in the air, but choose to ignore it. Clouds had been gathering steadily throughout the day and it seemed like it would storm. Then the chill turned into a freeze and she shivered, bringing her swing to a stop. Her eyes widened as she realized that the swing next to her was swinging now and that someone had appeared beside her.

"It is good to see you again, Hermione,"

It was Harry. He continued to swing, but kept his gaze fixed on her. He was not wearing the black robes that he had worn before. Today, he wore a black suit with a red button-up shirt. He reminded her of some muggle portrayals of The Devil.

"Harry," she greeted timidly. Harry glanced down at his attire and smiled at her.

"Do you like?" he asked. "Ginny picked it out for me."

"Ginny?"

"Yes, I visited her shortly after I propositioned you for your help."

"What did you do to her? Threaten to kill her parents too?"

"Now now, there's no need for that," Harry said chidingly. "No, she came with me quite willingly. Dear Ginny is not as innocent as we all believed."

"What do you want Harry?" Hermione stood and crossed her arms. "I've already agreed to help you, or do you need me right now?"

Harry stopped swinging and looked at his friend with a look of contrition, which surprised her. He stood and came within inches of her so that their noses almost touched.

"Hermione...I came because I still value our friendship and to show you that you can trust me." He sighed and took her hand in his. "I went by your parents' dentistry immediately after I received your answer. The curse is broken."

Hermione felt that particular burden lift from her shoulders and she sagged a little in relief. She looked at Harry and realized that, no matter how much he had changed, there was still some piece of her friend there. That would be the part of him that she would hold on to, which would allow her to face serving him easier.

"Whatever you may believe about me now," Harry said. "I keep my word and that is something that will never change. I promise you that."

"Excuse me if I'm still a bit skeptical," Hermione softened. "But, thank you. This is a start to convincing me of that."

"Just don't betray me," Harry said, his tone darkening. "Or, I will return and it won't be just to put your parents to sleep."

She let the threat sink in before nodding.

"Fine, do you need my services _milord_?" She spat the last word.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"No, not at the moment. As I said, I came to keep my word and I have." Harry smiled. "However, after Bill and Fluer's wedding, I will require you to come with me to Godric's Hollow. I will reveal its location to you at the reception."

"You're coming to the wedding?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Of course, Ginny and I would not miss it for the world," Harry laughed. "Besides it will be the perfect way to reveal myself to the Order of the Phoenix and the Weasleys. Think of it as a way to cast the gauntlet; draw the line in the sand."

"Like that?" She asked giving him a once over. "I hardly doubt anyone will be willing to listen to you when you look like a young Voldemort."

Harry rolled his eyes, but smirked.

"Of course not, I'm not stupid. I will be under a glamor charm when Ginny and I come. You should be pleased, you'll have the old Harry back for a couple of hours."

"It won't be real," Hermione said sadly. "Speaking of Ginny, does her family know that she is with you?"

"I sent a message through an anonymous owl," Harry stated. "I wove a story about how death eaters had attacked Number Four Private Drive and that I had been forced to flee with only a few belongings. After a few days on foot, I arrived at the Burrow to find Ginny alone. She let me in and provided me with some much needed food and rest. We had planned to wait for them to come back, when we were attacked by the same death eaters, who I assumed had followed me. Ginny and I had barely managed to escape with some necessities and are now at a secret location until Bill and Fluers' wedding, when with the Order of the Phoenix present, we will feel secure enough to return. I even left them a location at which to retrieve us when the time comes."

"Impressive, but why didn't I get a letter from Ron about this?"

Harry grinned sheepishly at this.

"I may have intercepted his owl,"

Hermione's eyes narrowed, but she bit back a scathing comment and simply asked,

"Why did you do that Harry?"

"I was not completely certain that you would agree to join me and I did not want you replying back, possibly undoing my plans. I have to protect my interests."

"Will I be privy to these interests, or do you wish for me to follow blindly?"

"You are one of my closest friends," Harry replied. "Once everything is set into motion, I will tell you everything, but not a moment sooner. Matters are...delicate...at present."

"Meaning?"

"Sorry, Hermione it's a secret," Harry winked and turned to leave. "I look forward to seeing you at the wedding."

"Wait..." Hermione grabbed his arm. "Where are you going?"

"I have other potential allies to visit and gain cooperation from. Plus, Ginny is working on something for me, so I need to check on her progress."

Hermione's mouth moved, as if to speak, but the words seemed to catch in her throat. Harry looked into her eyes and read her thoughts. Ironically, Hermione's mind was like an open book. He flipped through her anxieties until he came to what troubled her most. He sighed and placed his hand comfortingly on her shoulder.

"No, I will not force you to hurt anyone," he said. Her eyes widened and she paled. His ability to penetrate her mind so easily unnerved her. "I told you before that I wanted you in an advisory role and I meant that. You do not have to fight if you do not think you're up for it."

"I just...I was expecting when we went hunting for the horcruxes, that I would have to fight and even kill death eaters, but now I have the feeling that I'll be placed at odds with our friends...I can't..." Tears came unwelcome to her eyes and she turned away embarrassed at such a show of weakness to this new dark lord that Harry had become.

"I understand," Harry frowned. "I'm not the villain here Hermione. I'm certainly not the hero, but I have good intentions if that means anything. I believe that what I have planned will ultimately be what is best for wizarding Britain and I am willing to do whatever is necessary to accomplish my goals. I do not have the luxury of being moral...not anymore."

"Why not? Why can't things be like they were before?"

"I am not him anymore," Harry said. "Part of me will always be the Harry Potter you knew, but I know that nothing can ever be the same. I've been changed too much and too deeply. I feel as if destiny is leading me down a specific path and now, I must follow it, however it ends."

With that he aparated away before Hermione could respond. She stood, unable to move, racked with a plethora of unpleasant emotions. She was snapped out of her trance by the sound of thunder and a flash of lightning. She gave one final glance at where Harry Potter had just been standing and made her way inside just as it began to rain.

Miles away, Luna Lovegood sat in her room, her bright blue eyes staring off into space. A drawing lay unfinished on the desk in front of her. The only thing left to do was color it. She blinked and smiled.

"Hello Harry, I've been expecting you,"

"I'm sure you have," Harry replied from his seat on the side of her bed. "Then you know why I am here,"

"Of course, I saw it silly," Luna turned to him. "You won't need to do what you were planning to do to my daddy. I will do whatever you ask."

"How much have you seen?"

"Bits and pieces mostly. This encounter, that battle, explosions, and a particularly cute bunny." Luna laughed. "The future is never set in stone and who knows, perhaps my visions are not genuine at all. You may regret your purchase Mr. Potter."

"I doubt it, after all if you are as gifted as your mother was, then you know I have all of Voldemort's memories, including his association with your mother."

"He sought a reputable seer in order to confirm the prophecy," Luna nodded. "Unfortunately, my mother couldn't help him."

"I believe you can help me Luna," Harry said. "If that drawing is any indication." He pointed toward her desk. The drawing she had been working on was of this exact encounter down to the detail of Harry's seated position on her bed. It was dated weeks before his soul had been merged with Voldemort's.

"I'm not finished with it yet," she pouted. "You weren't supposed to see it until it was."

"Tell me, why didn't you do anything to stop it?" Harry asked. He was not angry, merely curious. "You could have told someone."

"Would they have believed Looney Lovegood?" Luna countered. "All I would've been was a Cassandra speaking doom to Troy, with no one to believe me and no way to stop it. So, I waited to see what would happen."

"But you saw what was going to happen," Harry replied. "You already knew."

"No," she corrected. "As I said, the future is never set in stone and neither are my visions. I see possibilities...many and often contradictory possibilities."

"You act crazy, but I see through you Luna," Harry rose and walked over to her window. "You covered your second sight under a mask of eccentricity that even I could not penetrate at the time. Clever girl."

"I am the way I am," Luna said. "But I may have exaggerated it in order to be underestimated and ignored."

"It worked,"

"I am pleased that you are impressed. I assume that it increases my life expectancy to be of service,"

"Yours, your father's, and pretty much all of wizarding Britain," Harry leaned against the wall and looked at her. "It's a good deal."

"Well, I can't let what you were going to threaten me with happen, so I suppose I am at your mercy," Luna said smiling in a daze.

"What mercy?" Harry joked. It felt good. This easy exchange between him and Luna. Especially after his conversation with Hermione. He needed some comic relief.

"Good point,"

"I assume that you are going to Bill and Fluer's wedding," Harry stated.

"Daddy and I are coming, yes," Luna replied.

"Good, I need you to make whatever arrangements you need to for your father, because afterward you will not return here for a long time...possibly never again."

"That is one of many possible outcomes of all this, however if the path you are on does not deviate, I will return."

"Do you know how this will end?" Harry asked.

"Who ever truly knows what the future holds?" Luna leaned back in her chair and gazed at the ceiling. "All of time is in constant flux like a raging river, but the river suddenly spouts out new pathways and the current changes with it; pure chaos, just like what I see. So no, I do not know THE ending, but I do know several possible endings and none of them could be the right one."

"So, you're either a powerful seer or you are insane,"

"Whoever said the two were mutually exclusive Harry?"

"You've got me there,"

"Before you leave, I would feel remiss in my new duties if I did not advise you to tell Ginny to go to Gringotts and use Griphook to get into their private documents. She will find the information that you and her are looking for there." Luna then turned from him and began to color her drawing.

Harry left after that, committing Luna's words to memory. When he arrived at Godric's Hollow, he noticed that it was strangely quiet, except for the low sound of stringed instruments from upstairs. Then he saw a trail of rose petals leading from the doorway, up the stairs, and presumably to his and Ginny's room. He smirked and a jolt of adrenaline flowed through his veins.

He followed both the petals and pleasant melody to where Ginny lay on their bed. The room was aglow with candlelight which bathed Ginny's naked form in an almost supernatural light. She smiled at the look of both love and lust that graced his features. She motioned for him to come to her.

"I believe you're a tad over dressed Harry," Ginny giggled in excitement as she slowly undressed him. She placed kisses upon every inch of flesh that she uncovered until Harry was bare before her.

"I had wanted to talk to you about something...yet, I can't for the life of me think of what it was," Harry laughed.

"Later,"Ginny whispered. "We've bonded in every other possible way, now its time to bond again." She leaned forward until her breath tickled his ear. "Take me, Harry. Make me yours in every possible way."

"There are many possible ways," Harry said, remembering Luna's cryptic words. They kissed and, indeed, he took her in every possible way he could think of. The memories of the younger Tom Riddle came in handy as Harry had been a virgin and did not know much about the act of love-making. Tom had been quite the ladies man at Hogwarts, however, and that proved to be another amazing boon for Harry.

Ginny had to agree.


End file.
